Lets Go Camping
by PiggyTails1994
Summary: The Greasers go camping!


**Character List**

**Narrator**

**PonyBoy Curtis**

**Sodapop Curtis**

**Darry Curtis**

**Kayla Curtis**

**Two-Bit Matthews**

**Steve Randal**

**Johnny Cade**

**Dallas Winston**

**N- The gang sat in the Curtis' living room trying to figure out where to go on vacation.**

**Darry- So guys where do you guys want to go on vacation?**

**Two-Bit- DISNEY LAND!!**

**Kayla- Why?**

**Two-Bit- So I can meet Mickey Mouse**

**Steve- You wanna meet a guy in a mouse costume?**

**Two-Bit- (( Tears in his eyes)) It's just a costume?**

**Steve- Yep**

**Two-Bit- (( Screams )) NOOOOOOO!!**

**N- Drama King!!**

**Johnny- Why don't we go camping?**

**Soda- Good idea JohnnyCakes**

**Pony- Sounds like fun**

**Two-Bit- You mean go stay in the middle of nowhere with no showers and no electricity**

**Dally- Since when do you shower.**

**Two-Bit- Well uhhhhh...**

**Dally- Point proven**

**Two-Bit- well theres still no electricity.**

**Kayla- Yeah but we get to share a tent (( winks at Two-Bit))**

**Two-Bit- LETS GO CAMPING!!**

**N- A week later they loaded up the tent and headed for the woods.**

**Steve- Are we there yet?**

**Darry- No**

**Steve- (( 5 seconds later) Are we there yet?**

**Soda- Dude shut up we haven't even left the driveway yet!**

**Steve- OHHHH**

**Darry- (( under breath)) This is going to be a long weekend!**

**Kayla- LETS GO CAMPING!!**

**Gang- YEAH!!**

**N- after about one hour of driving**

**Pony- This is boring**

**Two-Bit- Lets sing a song ((Starts singing)) 99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 botles of beer you take one down pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall. Everybody!**

**Gang- ((sings)) 98 bottles of beer on the wall...**

**Darry-((98 beers later)) were here!!**

**Two-Bit- I've had 98 beers and i'm not drunk!!**

**Kayla- (( Slaps head and then Two-Bit))**

**Darry- Ok Kayla and Two-Bit You share a tent**

**Kayla & Two-Bit- Ok**

**Darry- Johnny and Pony you'll share a tent.**

**Johnny & Pony- Yessir**

**Darry- Soda and Steve you two share**

**Soda and steve- Ok**

**Darry- Dally you can sleep with me**

**Dally- Whoa I don't swing that way!!**

**Darry- I meant in the same tent **

**Dally- Gotcha**

**Darry- Ok lets go pitch these tents**

**Gang- Ok**

**N- After 3 hours of pitching tentste gang all settled around a campfire.**

**Two-Bit- We need some music (( Pulls out Guitar ))**

**Johnny- Where did that come from!?**

**Two-Bit- I don't know**

**Johnny - Ok then**

**Two-Bit-****I ****call this one the "Campfire Song" song**

**(( Sings Song ))  
**_**  
let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song  
our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song  
and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
but it'll help if you just sing aloooooong…**_

**Steve- **_**Bum…Bum…Bum**_

**Two-Bit- **_**c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song  
c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song  
and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
but it'll help if you just sing along**_

c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song.** Steve!**

**Steve- **_**Song!! c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e ---**_

**Two-Bit- Darry!**

**Darry- (( Scilence))**

**Two-Bit- **_**GOOD!!  
It'll help!  
It'll heeeeeeelp!!  
If you just sing aloooooooong**_

**Soda- Ok Then**

**Two-Bit- Heres Another (( Sings Song))**

_**Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnny Ray  
South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio**_

Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, Television  
North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe

Rosenbergs, H Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom  
Brando, The King And I, and The Catcher In The Rye

Eisenhower, Vaccine, England's got a new queen  
Maciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye

_**We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it**_

**Darry- TWO-BIT!!**

**Two-Bit- What?**

**Darry- Shut Up!!**

**Two-Bit- ((Sings Song)) **

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down **_

**Darry- Two-Bit!!**

**Two-Bit- Sorry**

**Dally- Lets go to bed!**

**Darry- Good idea**

**N- so the gang went to bed and the next day they hit the road...**

**Two-Bit- (( Pops Up out of no where)) (( sings Song))**

_**On the road again -  
Just can't wait to get on the road again.  
The life I love is making music with my friends**_

And I can't wait to get on the road again.  
On the road again...

**N- TWO-BIT!!**

**Two-Bit- Sorry**

**N- Anywho the gang packed up and headed home**

**I do not own the outsiders or any of the songs mentioned in this story!!**

**Read and Review**

_**  
**_

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
